


Happy Magnus, happy life

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Face-Fucking, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Power top Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Sex, Smut, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Magnus wants hot pregnant sex with his tall husband and of course his fantasies get fulfilled.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Happy Magnus, happy life

**Author's Note:**

> Short hard core smut

Alec pushed Magnus against the wall roughly and heavily makes out with him, his hands finding their way to Magnus’ round ass giving them a firm squeeze. Magnus moaned softly in Alec’s mouth and giggled a little. “Is that all you got ~Shadowhunter~?” Magnus teased at his tall husband, Alec eyes darken with lust as he rips Magnus’ jeans and boxers off with his shadowhunter strength making Magnus purr longly. His purr got cut off when he got lifted higher in the wall and feels Alec’s mouth attacking his already soaking wet hole with hunger. Magnus moans loudly as he grips Alec’s hair tightly making Alec smirk and go deeper. 

“HOLY SHITTT Alexanderrrrrr!!” Alec grumbles lustfully in Magnus’ hole and pushes 2 fingers inside his beautiful husband watching him moan louder, Alec pumped his fingers in and out fast and Magnus shivers and screams in pleasure at a particular place inside that drives him wild. Alec pulls out of Magnus’ hole with a smirk. “My cock is too dry for that juicy hole of yours.” Magnus purred and got out Alec’s embrace. He goes onto his knees and tugs his husband’s trousers and boxers down to his thick and meaty 23 inched cock, waiting for Magnus to suck and he does. 

Magnus wildly sucks Alec’s cock deepthroating him easily with him having no gag reflex as Alec let his mouth fall open and threads his thick fingers in Magnus’ spiked glitter hair. Magnus moaned around Alec’s cock and trails his hand down to tug and play with Alec’s huge balls as Alec moans and began to move his powerful hips into Magnus’ big mouth. Alec pulled out of Magnus’ mouth breathing heavily with Magnus’ smirking up at him, sucking in some of Alec’s cum on his lips and gets up sexily. “Mmmmm follow me big boy.” Magnus walked them to their big bedroom.

Alec pushed Magnus onto the silk sheeted bed with Magnus’ ass on display to Alec’s delight, he kneaded Magnus’ ass with a pleased low growl at the wetness and rubbed his cock head on Magnus’ entrance as he hears Magnus purr in pleasure. “Mmmm get in me ~Alpha Alexander~” Alec growled lowly and pushes his cock deep inside Magnus, completely filling him up as Magnus screams in pleasure. Alec stops right at Magnus’ prostate with a smirk. 

“Ready baby?” Magnus nodded eagerly as he laid down on the bed with his ass in the air and Alec pulls out slowly and slams back in pushing Magnus’ prostate making his see stars. Alec grunted at the intense clenching of his husband’s hole and slams deeper and faster making Magnus grip the silk sheets in deep pleasure. Alec pulled out of Magnus and flips his potionion where Magnus’ legs are on Alec’s shoulders, before Magnus can whine about Alec being out of him Alec slammed himself back into Magnus making him scream in pleasure. 

“OOOOOH ALEXANDERRRRR!!!” Magnus screamed as Alec slammed into his prostate making him cum against his and Alec’s chests wildly. Alec chuckles lowly and keeps slamming into him with his Shadowhunter speed, Magnus laid there in his subspace after cumming a lot already and so Alec massaged his legs while still drilling into him growling loudly in pleasure.

“Cummmm babyyyy cummmmm in meeee.” Magnus begs with pleasured tears and whimpers as Alec moaned loudly because Magnus looked gorgeous like this. “Mmmm.fuck. Are you sure Mmmmags?” Alec moaned and grunted as Magnus smirked up at him. “MhmMMMMM yEESSSS!” Alec growled louder than before and knots deep inside Magnus’ ass, cum shoots inside Magnus’ womb and Alec pants heavily. He pulls out of Magnus gently and falls on the bed with Magnus curled into him. “We should have a shower babe.” Alec said breathlessly and Magnus shook his head with a cute pout. Alec chuckled and pulled the covers over themselves. “Okay babe, goodnight.” Alec said and Magnus begins to sleep. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
